


battle

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner is a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	battle

Baby food makes an excellent weapon. Rodney has pumpkin in his eye. He feels no guilt for commandeering bathtime, even though it's John's turn by the master schedule.

After, he plonks McKayla down with her toys and goes to check John's clean-up progress. John says nothing, just looks pointedly at Rodney's scrubbed face. John has a bean glued to his hair with yogurt.

"Hey," Rodney says. "I saved you a slice of pie from the party."

John grins, slow and lopsided. "Thanks."

"You deserve it," Rodney says dismissively. John kisses him, starting soft but turning lustful.

The bean doesn't budge.


End file.
